


Perception

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen, Introspection, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force kept telling him of the wrongness of the clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen or read much of the Clone Wars in terms of the cartoon series, comics and books so my view of the clones is much different, and is also influenced just a little by Timothy Zahn's trilogy.

Obi-Wan woke up to his body aching and a feeling of wrongness emanating from the Force. Opening his eyes, he discovered he was in one of the field tents. The sounds of canons firing and dropships coming in and out of the camp were distant sounds beyond the tent walls. Moving to get up, Obi-Wan moaned as pain swept through him. A hand gently pushed him to lay back down.

"Easy General." The voice was deep and oddly soothing.

Obi-Wan turned to see a clone trooper kneeling beside his cot. The man had stripped off the upper half of his armour leaving him clad in a snug shirt. Seeing him, Obi-Wan realized the trooper accounted for the sense of wrongness he felt in the Force. The clones had always felt off to him, a feeling that had not diminished the more he fought alongside them. They felt like muted versions of Jango Fett, each and every one of them. And even though some of the clones were starting to exhibit little differences in personality that Jango Fett may never have had, Obi-Wan still had a hard time distinguishing them in the Force.

The Force kept telling him of the wrongness of the clones, as if the very concept of the clones was an abhorrence to the Force. Obi-Wan always felt that underlying sense of horror lingering within him ever since he had seen the cloning facility on Kamino. Even a year after working and living intimately with the clone army Obi-Wan still couldn't shake that feeling of horror and utter wrongness.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked as the trooper pulled back the blanket covering Obi-Wan.

"Surprise attack by the local resistance with the aid of the Separatists Army two days ago. One of the blasts destroyed most of the command compound and almost killed you."

The clone's voice was steady, a matter of fact reciting of events but the words brought back the memories of what happened. Obi-Wan could still feel the shock wave of the blast hitting the compound and how part of the ceiling had caved in on him.

The trooper's hands were unbelievably gentle as he changed Obi-Wan's bandages, making Obi-Wan marvel at such care and concern the man showed despite his birth as nothing more than a highly skilled killing machine.

"Have you been caring for me all this time?

Steady hands smoothed the blanket back over Obi-Wan. "Yes. The medical tent was overwhelmed with casualties. You needed more attention than the healers could provide and the army needed you alive to lead them." The trooper gathered his medical supplies up and left Obi-Wan's side. "Since you are awake now, I'll go and find something for you to eat."

Obi-Wan watched him leave, the sense of wrongness he felt within the Force warring with the gentle care he'd just received, and him at a lost to reconcile the confliting views of his soldiers.


End file.
